


Leadership (read: Parenthood)

by QueenVeralidaineBookdragon



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: A little angst, Angst, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, IN HIS DEFENSE HE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE TAEMIN, Lee Taemin Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Multi, Oops, Overworking, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Touch-Starved, ah well, baekhyun has accidentally adopted the NCT boys, baekhyun is a good leader, baekhyun is like: oh no Suho help, collapse, hugs for everyone, if you can't tell i really love hurt/comfort, now he’s accidentally adopting Taemin too, practice room, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon/pseuds/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon
Summary: A.k.a how Baekhyun accidentally adopted the NCT boys (plus Taemin. He’s not claiming that one though. Or Jongin. He’s Suho’s problem (that’s a lie but he’s not mothering his own original members (that’s also a lie)))
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 69
Kudos: 471





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I had an idea and thought I’d write it! Hope you all enjoy amidst the chaos!  
Hope you’re all taking care of yourselves and getting the rest you need! Stay healthy <3

1.

The first time it happened was during debut preparations. And honestly, Baekhyun should’ve expected it. He knew exactly how hard it was to debut, especially when others in the group had trained for a longer period of time.

Practice had just finished for the day, or well, the night -- it was 3 in the morning after all -- and Baekhyun waved the younger members out and off to their dorms. Yukhei was clinging to Ten, drooping over his shoulder like an exhausted puppy. 

“Go get some sleep guys. I don’t want to see any dark circles under those eyes, you hear me?” he instructed them teasingly.

“Yes, hyung.” Came the response, genuine from the NCT boys and slightly teasing from Jongin and Taemin.

“Hey!” Baekhyun thwapped Jongin’s shoulder. “You too!”

He chuckled and nodded, resting his head on the shorter’s shoulder briefly in affection. “You too Baekhyunnie.”

“Mm. I will. Eventually. I’ll be out like a light the second my head hits the pillow.”

“If you’re sure.” he regarded him with a slightly concerned expression before bumping their heads together and parting to wrap himself around Taemin like some kind of cephalopod. “This one is taking me home,” he declared with a pout.

The other dancer chuckled, motioning for him to climb onto his back. “You know we’ve gotten a bit big to be doing this.”

“Do I  _ look _ like I care?”

“Not in the slightest. But you’re giving me a massage when my back hurts after this, so jokes on you.”

“That a punishment? Cause it sounds more like a reward to me..” They trailed off as they left the room, causing their leader to sigh fondly.

He knelt next to Taeyong, who’d flopped on the floor immediately after finishing practicing No Manners. “Taeyong-ah~”

“Mhpf?” 

“You need to head back to your dorm~” He told his softly, sweetness dripping from his voice as he talked to the younger man.

“Mm...right.” the dancer sat up and padded over to Ten, draping himself in such a way Baekhyun wondered how Lucas would be able to pry the two off of himself.

“Go get some rest boys. You have schedules in the morning.”

“We do?”

That was Mark. The youngest of the group looked at Taeyong with big eyes. “Hyunnnggg.”

“I know. I know. We have a photoshoot I think. Fuck if I remember. I’ll check before I pass out.”

_ Okay, I’m going to keep an eye on him. He’s going to exhaust himself into rest if somebody doesn’t do something _ . Baekhyun sighed, recognizing the mindset immediately.

He clapped twice, effectively getting their attention. “As I said, go rest. If you need anything, you have my number and Jonginnie’s. If you can’t get a hold of him, just text Taemin and vice versa.”

Three of them nodded, Yukhei somehow managing to navigate the two sleep deprived dancers through the doorway.

Baekhyun blinked at Mark, waiting for him to follow his bandmates. “Is something wrong?”

“Uh…”

“Hey.” He read signs of distress on the younger’s face and motioned to sit them both down. “What’s up?

Mark sat, bringing his knees up to his chest. “Sunba--Sorry I mean Hyung… Hyung, do you think my voice is okay? And, and I don’t overshadow people right? Like there are other people who probably deserved to be in SuperM but I have the same skill sets as Taeyong-hyung except I’m not a good dancer, and! I’m going to be missing the Dream Concerts -- I checked -- and that makes me horrible doesn’t it? I mean I was their leader, and I barely get to see them -- even Hyuck -- and now I can’t be at their concert??”

“First, shhh..” he took his hand and said “breathe okay?”

Mark nodded. He hadn’t even noticed his pulse and words speeding up.

“Your voice is lovely, Mark-ah. Yes, it isn’t technically perfect, but we’ll work on that. I’m no vocal teacher, but I’d be highly willing to help you train your voice in a less demanding way than the company handles it.”

“You’d do that for me? Really?!”

“Of course. Shush.”

“Yes hyung.”

Baekhyun chuckled and ruffled his hair. “And no, you don’t overshadow people. Anyone who says that is selling something.” Mark checkled wetly. “There we go. Laugh in the haters’ faces.” he flashed a silly grin at the boy, glad to see him smile back. “Want to know a little secret? I wasn’t the best dancer at first either. I’m still not of course, Jonginnie, Yixng, and even Sehunnie have me beat there. But I was much worse. But I worked hard and even got my own dance solos a couple times. You’re a good dancer Mark. Don’t let perspectives cloud truths.”

He nodded, hands playing at the fraying edges of the sweater he’d pulled on after they’d finished. “Okay..”

“Now, about the Dream Concerts. It doesn’t make you a bad person. The only one at fault is our  _ lovely _ company. Not yours. Your members won’t be angry. I promise. They’ll be sad, they’ll be upset, maybe angry at SM or the world, but not angry at you. And if you miss them, try to find a little free spot in your schedule to curl up and watch a movie. It’ll be worth it.”

“Yeah… Thank you so much Hyung. I’m sorry for dumping all that on you.” He stood up, running a hand through his curly hair, flushing a little in embarrassment. 

_ He looks so young,  _ The leader thought, determining then and there to protect their maknae. “Apology accepted! But only if you go get some rest~”

“Okayyyy, I’m goinggg.” He gave Baekhyun a quick hug, his sleeves forming sweater paws. “You’re the best hyung.”

He laughed. “Well don’t let the others catch you saying that!”

“I won’t! Goodnight hyung!”

“Goodnight Mark.”


	2. Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's bonding moment with Yukhei!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the warm response to the first chapter! I hope you like this chapter too :)

2.

Yukhei came next, surprisingly. Or not at all surprisingly? He’d hit it off with their second youngest member quite quickly, all things considering. But it really wasn’t until their first tour that Baekhyun really noticed how much the boy had bonded to him.

They’d just gotten into Chicago, having arrived at the airport with plenty of time to explore the city some. Ten had gone to check out the Hancock building and grab starbucks, and they’d walked around downtown some, luckily without being spotted. Now though, they’d retired to their hotel. Baekhyun had claimed the couch -- a sofa-bed, but they wouldn't be using it for that -- as his preferred relaxation area, and he’d been playing games on his phone there for the last half hour at least.

“Hyung!” Lucas bounded over to where he was sprawled on the couch, blue hair bouncing with him.  _ He’s like an excitable puppy _ , Baekhyun decided, smiling gently.

“Yes?” he slid his phone into his pocket, opting to give his full focus to the young man in front of him.

“Are you excited? Cause I am.” He grinned, lips stretched wide in genuine excitement. “We’re in Chicago! I know Taeyong-hyung is really happy to be here especially since it’s Johnny-hyung’s hometown.”

“Yeah, I am.” The leader nodded. He’d personally never gotten an actual world tour, or even a true continental tour of the US, so this entire experience was exciting. Exciting and terribly daunting -- not that he’d tell the younger members that. 

Yukhei draped an arm around his shoulder -- he’d luckily overcome the awkward phase wherein the NCT members had been remarkably terrified of initiating physical contact with their sunbaes. “Yeah. It’s all very-- ahh…. What’s the word..?” He pouted and his shoulders fell. “Like excited, but not? Like not real but real? Like..” He made a vague gesture in the air, sighing.

“Surreal?” 

“Yes! That’s the one.” Baekhyun noticed as he shuffled his feet before curling his long limbs onto the corner of the couch. “I’m so bad at that..”

“At what, Lucas-ah?” He asked gently, patting the younger’s leg.

“Languages. Like, sometimes when I’m with my hyungs I don’t understand what they’re saying  _ at all _ . Ten-hyung is amazing and has somehow managed to learn 5? languages? While I still struggle with korean.” a sigh left his lips as he started hugging the arm of the furniture piece.

“That doesn’t make you bad at languages Agi.” The affectionate name slipped out by accident, without the elder even noticing.

Lucas blushed. Taeyong-hyung had used the term with him before, but it was usually reserved for the Dreamies. “....Can I hug you hyung..?”

Baekhyun startled. “Of course! Come here, silly.” he patted the space next to him, watching in slight amusement and endearment as the 20 year old scooted over, unfolding and refolding his limbs so that his chin was buried in his leader’s shoulder. “There we go.”

“Mmhm.”

“As I was saying though, that doesn’t make you bad at languages. Think about it. Your native language is Cantonese, you also know Mandarin, you’re more than proficient in Korean, and you’re learning English now. That’s  _ impressive _ Yukhei.”

“Is it?”

“Yes!!” Exasperation colored his voice slightly, so he grinned to play that off. “That’s very impressive.”

“Well….it doesn’t feel that way sometimes.”

“I know. Listen, languages are hard. But you know more than me! Let’s see. I know Korean, I'm proficient-ish in Mandarin and Japanese, and I’m learning English. Jonginnie and I stayed up all night a couple nights ago trying to practice actually. We kept on getting sidetracked, but I  _ think _ we’ll be okay. But that’s not the point. Your skills are present and high! Especially for only being 20! Don’t sell yourself short. Okay?”

“But I struggle with simple wordddds,” he whined.

“Words suck. But they’re also fun! For instance, synonyms that make things have completely different meanings! For instance, in English, a  _ butt dial _ has completely different connotations than a  _ booty ca--” _

“Okay, Okay! I get it!” yukhei tapped his lip thoughtfully. “Wait does that mean that  _ da-- _ ”

“And we are stopping there!” Baekhyun cut in, “you’re too young and innocent to even  **think** what you were about to say, you hear me?”

“Yes hyung~”

“So much disrespect.” He sighed, smile playing at the edges of his lips. “What did I ever do to deserve this?”

Lucas giggled. “Accepting Taemin-hyung’s motion to make you leader!”

“Hmm, I guess you’re right~”

He nodded sagely, bright blue hair falling into his eyes. His attempt to blow it away just made it worse. “Of course I am.”

“But seriously, languages are hard. And you’re young -- not an old man like me -- smart, and quite good at them in all honesty. You just need to stop doubting yourself and beating yourself up when you get something wrong. I know that’s difficult in this industry, but it’s important to realize. People spend their entire lives studying their native languages. You’ve been learning the others for far less time. Technical perfection will come with time. You’re  _ young _ and you’re  _ accomplished _ and you have  _ your whole life ahead of you. _ You don’t need to know everything now. You’ve only been alive for two decades. That’s only one fifth of a hundred. When it's all said and done, people will remember your voice, your dance, your rap, your personality and accomplishments much more than language mistakes, or even mistakes in general. Understand?”

“Maybe?”

“Mmhm. Well I’m here if you need anything. Understood?”

“Okay hyung..” He raised his head, pulling his knees towards his chest. “Um..If Ten-hyung isn’t around and I’m having trouble with korean, would you be willing to help me out?” He stretched the words out as if they were like pulling teeth.

“Of course. I just said I’m here for you, eh~?” he teased, poking his side.

Lucas squeaked, rolling over to avoid being tickled. “Hyunnnngggg!”

“Hmm What was that? ‘Oh Baekhyun-Hyung! I’m good at languages and I love being tickled! I could do this all day!’?” He launched himself at the younger man, starting to attack his sides.

“Nooo Hyungggg! I’m ticklishhh!”

“I can see that!” A wicked grin appeared as he continued, indulging in the wide smile overtaking Yukhei’s face.

_ Yeah. Just like a puppy. I’m protecting this one. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :) I think everybody sometimes needs to be told that it's okay to make mistakes, so here ya go! Let me know what you think if you'd like <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so glad you've liked this story so far! it's really only my second foray into kpop fanfic, so I hope I'm doing okay.  
Also, as a note, this is just fiction, and I have no idea what the members of SuperM are actually going through in there lives past what they've shared with us.  
But yeah!! Thank you so much for the warm response! you guys are amazing, and I hope I've given you some enjoyable reading during quarantine! (or any other time XD)  
hope you enjoy!

  
  


Baekhyun really wishes the next time was a surprise. But it wasn’t, and he’d seen it coming a mile away, powerless to truly do anything about it until certain events had taken place. Eloquently put, it gets better before it gets worse.

Dim lights cast light on paper as the singer bent over papers in the studio, turning off the monitor as he did so. On the wall, the clock pointed at the third hour -- the third hour in the morning. Most artists had gone back to their dorms or apartments, the desire to sleep overpowering the lure of work.

Baekhyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. The lyrics scribbled on paper lacked what he wished to convey, glinting meaningless and bland in their blue ink.

_ I want to write at least one of the songs on my album.. I’ve done it before for EXO and I can do it again. Damn SM.. _ His thoughts circulated around the notebook resting on the desk, eventually coming to no conclusion. A sigh escaped his lips and he pressed his palms into his eyes, silently asking for patience.

“Sehunnie is gonna give me hell if I go home this late.” He remarked to himself, chuckling. Despite not officially living in their dorm anymore, all nine members used it as their base of operations: their home. Eight years of being with a group of people does that to a person; even when you don’t need to live together, you loathe being away. And as such, they all cycled around, sometimes residing in _ their _ apartments, sometimes _ the others’ _ apartments, and sometimes the dorm. Baekhyun had a tendency of falling into bed with the others -- or dragging them into his. None of them slept well without another in the room anymore -- desperate for physical affection. And he certainly wasn’t an exception, definitely more prone to touch starvation than the rest (something they’d found out first hand after a particularly disastrous summer of them all overworking themselves nearly to death).

Closing the notebook, Baekhyun capped his pen and stood up, stretching his limbs for the first time in hours. He grabbed his stuff and turned off the lights, locking the studio door as he left, fully intent on going to the dorm to steal a few hours of sleep.

That is, he was fully intent on doing just that until he noticed the muffled sound of music pouring out of one of the dance practice rooms.

“Okay, who’s overworking themselves tonight.?” he muttered, fully prepared to call Irene and persuade her into picking one of her girls up.

Pausing outside of the studio’s door, he listened for a second, searching for the familiar squeaks of shoes on its floor. _ None. oh fuck. _

He reached for the handle, prying the door open and cursing loudly at the sight that greeted him. Splayed on the floor lay a collapsed form with white-ish hair, shivering in nothing but a tank top and shorts under the company's air conditioning.

Baekhyun ran over to him, kneeling besides the fallen figure and turning him over, gathering the form into his arms. 

“Hey, Hey, Taeyong. Taeyong. Yongie…”

He slapped his member’s face gently, relieved as anything that he was breathing -- albeit shallowly. “Hey, wake up for me okay? Hyung’s here. I’ve got you. God, what were you thinking… it’s gonna be okay. Hyung’s got you.” _ fuck, I wish I was better at this. _

Gently, he cradled him in his arms, picking up the -- way to light, dammit -- boy and carrying him to over by his backpack and the wall.

“Please wake up, Yongie. Otherwise I’ll have to call an ambulance and I really really don’t want to have to do that.”

A weak giggle sounded, just loud enough for the older artist to hear him. “Don’t wanna inconvenience you hyung..”

“Good. You better not.” Baekhyun felt himself visibly relax. “Don’t you do that again, or try your very best not to.” He told the boy in his arms sternly.

Taeyong blinked slowly, “I.. What happened? I…”

Baekhyun handed him his water bottle, helping the dancer take a big, slow drink from it. “You overworked yourself to the bone, probably diet-wise too. You passed out. You’re lucky I found you Yongie..”

Wide eyes stared at him with some kind of warm emotion.

“What?”

“That’s the first time you’ve called me by nickname…” the younger man smiled. “It’s nice…”

He flushed. “Oh. I..Is that alright?”

“Mmhm.. You’re my leader, right? I call my members nicknames all the time.. Especially the kids… Oh My God they must be freaking out Hyung what time is it I was supposed to meet up with Johnny at eleven!”

“Breathe!” Baekhyun placed his hands on the boy’s cheeks. “It’s a bit past three -- in the morning, -- but don’t worry about that yet. You just collapsed, and I’m not having you jump right back into leader mode pretending that it never happened.”

“I--”

“No. Am I right in assuming this isn’t the first time this has happened over the years?”

He nodded, a little sheepish. “First time without anyone though…”

“Okay.” Baekhyun nodded, trying his best to compose himself. “Alright. So what we’re going to do is get you something to eat and drink and make you _ rest _. Okay? Okay?”

“I don’t get a say in this do I.”

“Nope!” the singer responded cheerfully, brushing a piece of blue hair out of his eyes.

Taeyong heaved a sigh in mock irritation. “Alright.”

“Thank you for your compliance, oh sassy one. Now, I’m really sorry to ask this, but I need to in these circumstances.”

Taeyong stiffened, as if bracing himself for impact. Baekhyun nearly cooed at him as he saw the fear in his eyes, wishing he could wash it away with the calming notes of a song.

“When was the last time you ate? A full meal. Optimally with other members.”

“Uhh…” Taeyong wracked his brain. He’d had a granola bar this morning..well yesterday morning… but he’d skipped dinner the day before and worked through lunch, and before that they’d had schedules throughout the day and he’d forgotten and… “I don’t know? I think I took Jaehyun out for dinner not too long ago? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too….I just forgot..”

“I know. I’m not blaming you Yongie.” Baekhyun sighed at the confirmation of his fears. _ At least he’s not doing it on purpose.. _“It just means I’m gonna have to baby you a bit, hmm?”

“Oh..” a hint of hope graced the dancer’s doll-like features. “That hasn’t happened in a while.”

“I bet. Let hyung know if you’re overworking yourself again, okay?”

“Yes, hyung.” He sounded so sleepy, voice coming out like the drowsy rumble of a cat. “I’d ask you to set me on my feet, but I’m not sure I can stand right now… don’t worry, I’m not injured… my limbs just aren’t behaving right now..”

“Of course they aren't.” the elder fixed him with a look, rearranging in his limbs with a gentleness that almost brought tears to the young man’s eyes. “Climb on my back. I’ll grab your stuff. Dorm, my dorm, or my apartment?”

“Apartment please..”

“Alright. Apartment it is.” he grabbed his phone, shooting a quick text over to his maknae to let him know he wasn’t coming back to the dorm until later. “How does samgyetang sound?”

“Delicious.” Taeyong mumbled, nosing into Baekhyun’s sweater-clad shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Thank you _ hyung.” _

“Thank you Baekhyunnie-hyung~”

“Better. Can you pass me your phone? I won’t drop you. I need to let your members know where you are.”

“Mmkay.. Text Jaehyunnie…”

He nodded, and took the phone from him, selecting said member from the conversations list. He smiled softly at the large amount of spammed messages, full of concern for the NCT leader.

**Taeyong:**

**this is baekhyun. Ive got him and hes staying over at my place tonight. **

**Taeyong:**

** I’ll get him back in the morning if you have schedules, afternoon if you dont. He needs sleep**

**Jaehyunnie <3:**

**He was still practicing? Nearly gave johnny and i heart attacks**

**Jaehyunnie <3:**

**We dont have schedules tomorrow. Off day. Take care of him please hyung he needs it. **

**Jaehyunnie <3:**

**I don’t want him to hurt himself and he hasn’t been listening to me**

A bit bitterly, the singer chuckled. _ Bit late for that. _ He poked the dancer wrapped to his back like a koala. “What’s this I hear about not listening to Jaehyun?”

“Sorry hyunggg.”

“He’s pretty smart, you know.”

“I knowwww.”

“Good.”

**Taeyong: **

** I’ll make sure he rests. He’ll be okay**

**Jaehyunnie <3:**

**Thank you**

“There we go.” Baekhyun spoke up, voice quiet. “Let’s get you some rest.”

And with that, the singer made his way out of the building to his car, bundle of exhausted dancer clinging to his back. “Not gonna let you fall. I promise.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed:) let me know what you think if you want! (or if you just want to chat, I'm down for that too)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! as always, thank you so much for the love you're showing this fic! I hope you're all doing well and taking care of yourselves! Hopefully this'll fulfill part of your need for hurt/comfort :) yes i love this genre hehehe.  
I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> TW for panic attack

4.

  
  


When the fourth member approached him, Baekhyun had been expecting it for a while. One is chance, twice is coincidence, three times is a pattern, and it had definitely already been three.

That didn’t stop him from nearly giving himself a heart attack when Ten texted him, all long run on sentences and keysmashes.

In all honesty, the singer-leader had had a feeling that it would be Ten, not any of the other boys who reached out next. The feeling had twisted and thrashed within him, tinting his perspective of conversations and interactions. WayV’s comeback preparations were upon them, and SM was nothing if not brutal in efficiency. And so, the likelihood of being called upon by Yukhei or Ten had gone up exponentially -- it drew strength from the fact that they were newer, holding expectations on their shoulders like the weight of the sky.

Yet this knowledge did nothing to calm Baekhyun’s heartbeat as he stared at the message on the screen.

**Tennie:**

**hyung?**

**Tennie:**

**Could you maybe.. sorry its not like important but im not sure i can breathright nowand the others have schedules today cause yongsaid he wouldnt have his phone and i dont know where the others are?argowoiutH**

He sucked in a tight breath, curling into his pillow (read: chanyeol) a bit harshly. 

His pillow shot him a concerned glance, but Baekhyun shook his head. “Gotta take a call. I’ll be right back.”

“Mm. Jongdae’s in his room, so you might want to take it in your’s.”

“Alright. Thanks Yeol.”

They were in the dorm again, fluctuating between living spaces as they did. Baekhyun sighed as he nearly tripped over a towel Suho had dropped on the floor, dialing Ten’s number with one hand.

It rang for several terrifying seconds before the dancer picked up. “Hyung..?”

His voice was shaky, and it took every ounce of the 27 year old’s self control to not either book a flight or spit out something funny yet comforting. “Baekhyun-hyung is here Ten-ah. Can you breathe for me?”

“I.. I think so?” He could hear a couple harsh, shaky breathes from the other line, and it wasn’t hard to picture the young man curled up on the floor, hands shaking as he fought to draw breath.

_ Okay. I can work with this. Panic attacks? Game On. _ “Okay. Breathe with me. 3 seconds in, 5 seconds out. 1, 2, 3, out, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.” He kept on repeating it until he could tell the dancer’s breath had evened out. “How’re you doing Tennie?”

“Well, I can breathe now, so better?” He chuckled breathily, “guess asphyxiation isn’t gonna be on the kink list anytime soon.”

Baekhyun sighed in relief. “Well I’m glad! If that went wrong for you it’d make for a very embarrassing trip to the emergency room. And not one I’d want to explain to manager-nim~” pause. “Do you need to ground yourself? Breathing isn’t the only part of it and I know you know that.”

A brief pause. “Ah, I tried to nod through the phone. Yeah I know. I kind of feel like I want to peel my skin off, so maybe?”

The leader buried his face in his hands for a second, taking a breath for himself. “Alright. Can you tell me three things you see?” The five senses exercise, he knew, served people pretty well.

“The floor? It’s pretty grey.”

“Okay. And the other two?”

“Uh.. Noona’s makeup chair.. And the light fixtures?”

“Good job. Now, what do you feel?”

“I can feel the floor underneath me.. It’s solid, it’s cold. That’s two.. Why is this so hard?” Baekhyun could hear him laugh at himself from the other end of the line.

“It’s alright for it to be hard. Can you keep going?”

“Yeah.” The word was harsh, almost defiant. “I got this, bitches.”

“Yes you do.”

“Okay. I feel.. This is embarrassing, but my knee aches. I can feel my sweater? It’s soft. And scratchy.”

Baekhyun cut in before he continued. He’d gotten five, after all.  _ I wish I could actually cheer him up, but I have no idea what caused this in the first place.. _ “Perfect.” he said the word in english, smiling at the small -- but genuine -- laugh he got at his pronunciation. “Smell?”

“Ack. Sweat. My members are naaasty.”

“I’m sure. You sure that’s not just you?”

“Hey! Hyuuuung!”

“Kidding, kidding.”

“Yeah. sweat. Um.. my honey shampoo? And metal.”

The leader nodded despite the lack of visual input. “Great. How’re you doing?”

“Can, can we continue?”

“Of course!” he shot back, doing his best to not let it slip through how worried he was about the fact that Ten’s confident and sassy behavior was nearly nonexistent. “3 things you can hear.”

“Yangyang annoying manager-nim next door. Music from the practice room. Hendery practicing.” Ten prattled off, answers starting to fall off his tongue more smoothly.

“Great. Is hearing them helping?”

Ten let out a small affirmative noise. “You are more though. I don’t know why.”

“Let’s keep going then. Last three. Taste.”

“Uh.. the taste of my chapstick? Mint, from my toothpaste, and -- oh. Blood.”

Baekhyun’s eyes flew wide open. “Blood?”

“I must’ve bitten my cheek. It’s okay hyung. It’s nothing as bad as Yong gets --” an inhalation, audible. “You didn’t hear that.”

“Hear what?” They both chuckled.  _ Good thing I already had an eye on Taeyong. I hope his boys have his back. I’m sure Jaehyun does, but.. Just in case..  _ “Be careful though. Wash that out with water okay? I don’t want you getting sores.”

“Ah, leader, so mom-like~”

Baekhyun full out squacked. “Excuse me?”

“You’re taking such good care of us~”

Baekhyun closed his eyes, asking for strength. He knew, somehow in the depths of chaos, Ten was batting his eyelashes in mock deference. “Tennie.”

“Yes?”

“What happened? I’m not going to tell anyone, but I need to know so that I can do my best not to trigger you.”

“Ah..”

They fell into silence for a moment, the elder giving the younger time to collect his thoughts and put them into words.

“It honestly wasn’t a big deal.. I don’t know why it set me off like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I had to do a photoshoot -- I don’t know what it’s for and I don’t even know if they’ll use my part, but I had to do it anyways -- and the outfit the stylist put me in was..”

Heart dropping, Baekhyun prompted him to continue.

“It wasn’t like it was any more revealing than anything I’ve worn on stage, it was just really suggestive.. I’m a suggestive person in general! That’s like, literally a part of my personality! But there was something about it that made my skin crawl and I.. I felt vulnerable, but not in a good way and so I was maybe low-key panicking during the entire shoot and as soon as I went to change it hit me all at once and I texted you?”

“Oh Tennie.. Have you been feeling off all day?”

“Kind of? I just thought it’d shake off.”

“It’s probably comeback stress that built up without you noticing. Are you eating?”

“Yeah.” he answered, almost definitely nodding through the phone. “Salad everyday, but! They’re good and have lots in them! Including bacon. So don’t worry about me not getting enough protein or fat hyung.”

“Well now I’m worried you’ll give yourself hypoglycemia.” Baekhyun muttered, just a tad cynical.

“I’m eating, hyung. No insane diets here, although I shouldn’t jinx it.”

“Good. Tennie, you can text me for this stuff whenever, okay? I’ll answer if I can.”

“Thanks hyung.”

“You’re welcome~ now pick yourself up, grab some chocolate -- Yukhei told me in confidentiality that there’s definitely NOT a stash hidden in the back of the cupboard above the stove -- and rest. Do a live with your fans or play a game, whatever you want. Just tell your manager you feel nauseous if he tries to drag you anywhere that isn't necessary.”

“Wow hyung! Never knew you were so devious!”

Baekhyun responded with the vocal equivalent of the most deadpan, done-with-your-shit look possible. “Get some rest, Ten-ah. Panic attacks are dicks.”

“They really are. Thank you, hyung. Really.”

“As I said, anytime.”

They exchanged ending pleasantries and the singer hung up the call, looking up at the ceiling in despair.

“junmYeON-hYUnG!” he whined into the open air, knowing  _ his _ leader could hear him. “HELPPPPP I THINK I’VE ADOPTED 4 KIDSSSS!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts if you'd like! (or even if just want to converse :) )  
<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh It's been a while since I last updated! I'm so sorry!!  
Well, since last time, I've made Dalgona coffee successfully, AND I made homemade boba my hand! brown sugar boba to be exact. it actually turned out!!  
but back to the fic: I hope you guys enjoy the update and I love you all! please stay safe and take care of yourselves! wear a mask if you're going to the grocery store or another public face! Rub a green tea ice cube on your face every other day to help clear up your skin! (okay that last one is kind of a joke but it is really helpful. sorry, I'm getting a bit carried away.) drink lots of hydrating beverages! remember: Hydrate, don't Dydrate. thank you  
hope you enjoy!

It was early in the morning when Baekhyun was roused by a knock on his door. For once, he’d settled down in his own apartment relaxing and playing Animal Crossing -- all Taeyong’s fault, of course.

“Hmm? Who is it?” he called, getting up to answer the door.

The lack of response worried the singer, and he bit his lip, frowning a little as he looked through the peephole.

The shape that greeted him on the other side of the door was a familiar one, and his eyebrows furrowed as he unlocked the entrance, ushering his bandmate, his brother, in.

“Nini? What’s wrong?”

The dancer slumped into his hyung’s arms, chin resting on his shoulder. “Migraine...I had a late night photoshoot, for Gucci..”

“Yeah?” a small interjection. Encouraging. 

“Mmhm. But my head’s throbbing, and my bottle of triptan in my bag is empty.” a small whimper left his lips as he burrowed his forehead into the elder’s shoulder. “I swear I haven’t run out, and I refilled the prescription recently…”

“Shhh.” Gentle hands grasped at Jongin’s shoulder, helping him out of his coat as the younger toed off his shoes.  _ He’s so tense… _ “I’ve got you.”

Caring side coming out full force -- Jongin was one of the maknaes, no matter how much everyone only babied Sehun -- Baekhyun settled into the oddly instinctual feeling he’d been indulging recently. Hands massaged the dancer’s shoulders and back as he leaned heavily upon his chosen sentient pillar. “You’ve been working hard, Nini.”

“You’ve been working harder, hyung.”

“Well I’m not the one with a migraine, now am I~” the teasing lilt to his voice made Jongin smile a little.

“I miss us.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” a deep sigh as Baekhyun manhandled him onto a sofa. “I’m so happy and excited for Dae -- our princess is  _ adorable _ and I can’t wait to spoil her -- but the fact that was the first time we’ve all been in the same room in ages? I…” His shoulders slumped, dancer’s posture nearly indistinguishable in the soft (and now blanketed) blob of Jonginnie that had formed.

“This was never only about the migraine, was it.”

The singer’s tone held no accusation, but was sharp and understanding.

“No. it wasn’t. How did you..?”

“Jongin-ah. I’ve known you for nine-plus years now. I can read you like the back of my own hand.”

“You mean the hands Eris thirst over and think you don’t notice?” A smirk played at the corner of his lips, clashing with the soft imagery of his lanky body swaddled in fuzzy grey blankets.

Baekhyun fake-gasped, “Nini! Our Eris would  _ never _ thirst over my hands! They’d be too distracted by my breathing or your abs~” 

They both laughed a little, before settling down. A low groan passed the dancer’s lips and his hyung’s eyes widened. “Stay put, Jonginnie. I think I have some of your meds here. Rizatriptan, right?”

“Yeah.” 

And so he made his way over to the kitchen, humming one of the songs on his new album quietly, so as to not bother the exhausted form on his couch. As he dug through the medicine cabinet -- passing a mug with the rather humorous slogan of ‘Zoloft Hugs’ on it -- the realization hit that the NCT boys wouldn’t be the only ones relying on him heavily soon.

_ Junmyeon-hyung’s service starts soon, and even though he’s doing public service, he won’t have time. He’ll have more than Kyungsoo and Minseok-hyung, but… That means I’ll be the eldest in two groups. I can’t let them down. Even if I’m overwhelmed in the process. _

He flexed his fingers, taking a grounding breath. Such a realization would have to be dealt with, but it wasn’t the right time.  _ Right now I just need to take care of Nini. Nothing I haven't done before. Baby steps. _

Running a hand through his hair, he pulled the water filter from the fridge and put up some tea. Minseok’s coffee obsession left a lasting impression, even if it stayed mainly in the form of tea making expertise.

Setting the water up to boil, the next rumination to take place was on tea. 

Baekhyun stared at the tea shelves for a long minute -- green teas, oolongs, pu’ers, ginger, chamomile, ginseng, peppermint, mint in general, tulsi basil, hibiscus, peach green, and many others -- before deciding on a mix of ginger, peach green, and ginseng.

The mixture was scooped into a tea ball and set into the steaming hot tea, ready to steep.

After a small while, the tea was deemed ready, a spoon of honey added -- because sweets were delicious and definitely helped when feeling down -- and the singer brought the tea and meds to his bandmate.

“Nini~” he cooed softly, having found the young man with eye’s lazily drifting closed. “I brought you your meds and some tea. Let me know if in a couple hours you need some tylenol or gabapentin, okay?”

A small nod, and baekhyun made to head to his room. “Wait, hyung -- “

“Mm? What is it?”

“Stay? It’s been a long day, and Taemin’s been busy lately..”

_ Lovely. So they haven’t been spending time together, and we’ve all been busy. Throw in the fact we’re still dealing with a pandemic, and you get one highly stressed Kim Jongin. _

“Of course I’ll stay. Scooch.” He swat his hand at the spot on the sofa he desired and plopped down, wriggling into the blanket he’d draped over the young man. “My blanket now.”

“We’ll share, you cuddle monster. Or are you more like a leech? With how often you bite people. I mean, careful hyung, people might get ideas -- “

“And you should be quiet because you have a migraine!” he announced cheerfully, pushing a soft pillow under the dancer’s head. “There. Cozy?”

“Very.”

“Good.”

Silence fell for a few moments, broken only by the ticking of the clock and the faint hum of the air conditioning, shedding soft and quiet noise throughout the apartment.

“Nini?”

“Hmm?”

“Is your depression getting bad again?” worry clouded his tone, but it was soft, almost innocent in nature so as to not spook the younger man.

“...” he shuffled himself around a little. “I don’t know. Maybe? I think so. I guess I keep thinking about people leaving -- even if it’s not forever this time it still hurts -- and how much hae Dae has gotten just from having a family and like… What happens if people.. If people like us start to date?”

“Jonginnie…”

“No, let me finish. You and I.. dating openly hasn’t worked out. And I worry about Sehunnie. If he starts dating and people know… I’m so scared for him hyung. For him and us. I know I’ve been trying to be more confident and  _ I know _ I said I was doing fine on that interview, but… I’m not. It’s so hard to not read the comments directed at Jondae-hyung, and i know they could just as easily be directed at us and I worry so much and you’re overworking yourself this month don’t even deny it and I’m scared for Minseok-hyung in the DMZ and Junmyeon hyung starts as an officer so soon and I feel like I’m falling apart at the edges.”

Baekhyun took his shaking hands in his own, pressing his lips to them gently. “We’ll catch you and apply glue to hold you together. I’m still here, eh? And Sehunnie is with you too. If any of us decide to date publicly, I don’t think EXO-L will really care besides overwhelming happiness. There are of course the antis, and their comments hurt, but at this point we’ve kind of given them and the industry a big middle finger. And if SM as a company has a problem with us being happy, we’ll do what Chanyeol suggested and form a new company using NNG and Yixing’s studio. Lee Soo-Man-ssi will be on our side, I’m fairly certain. He has a soft spot for us.”

Jongin chuckled weakly, now holding his tea mug in both hands. “I mean, you’re not wrong. You have a good idea.”

“I do have those once in a blue moon! It’s not so odd, Jongin-ah!”

Leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, the dancer let a soft smile play at the corner of his lips. “Thank you, hyung.”

“What for?”

“For getting me my meds, letting me stay, making me tea, letting me rant, for taking care of me.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Nini. I’m here for you.”

He nodded, and took a sip of the tea. “Mmhm….Wait… holy shit that is good. Can I take some of it home?”

The singer pretended to think for a second before chuckling. “Nope! Guess you just have to come over again to get some!”

“Hyuuunnnnggg!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)  
let me know what you thought or start up a conversation! I'm always down to chat


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coronatine is affecting Taemin something fierce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and conversations! I'm so so sorry for how long it took for me to write this. I kept telling myself I should write it, and just...didn't. But it's here now! I've made it past what would've been the two year anniversary with my toxic ex if we hadn't broken up, I have a tiktok now, and I finally wrote this chapter!! I really hope you enjoy!

Taemin

With all that had happened, it really wasn’t any surprise when it became Taemin’s turn to lean on the SuperM leader. Baekhyun had resigned to his fate as only-semi-reluctant-parent of the group (feeling extreme empathy for the leaders of larger groups), and as such had embraced the fact that his members were going to come to him with their troubles. To be completely honest, that made something warm bloom in his heart. Sometimes it hurt, being perceived as solely goofy by fans instead of having people view him as a man with varied and complex sides. Comments, whether in good spirit or hate got to everyone, and the singer was no exception.

But this occasion had nothing to do with comments, and everything to do with social isolation.

Baekhyun  _ knew _ something was off the second they stepped into the building for practice and Taemin practically glued himself to Jongin, flying at him with such a force that the other dancer let out an audible huff of air. Having known the artist -- vaguely -- for around nine years, he knew Taemin was physically clingy (much like himself) but he’d never been witness to the ferocity of it that he was seeing now.

Jongin let out a small chuckle. “You good Minnie?”

“Mmhm.” 

A small smile was all the response the form tucked into his shoulder needed before he buried his nose into Jongin’s neck, body visibly sagging as the muscles relaxed.

Baekhyun’s eyes softened at the sight of the two other members of the group’s hyung line, but in no way did he miss the concerned look shot his way by his bandmate.

The unusual amount of physical affection stayed throughout the practice, with twice the usual amount of shoulder bumps and head rubs being dealt out to the NCT boys. Now, seeing as the younger members positively preened at the affection -- honestly, they were soaking it up like cats -- that wasn’t necessarily a  _ bad _ thing. What  _ was _ concerning was the fact that there had to be a reason for the Shinee maknae to be changing his behavior.

And as such -- and as Baekhyun could feel a pulling in his chest that he would very much deny as any kind of parental urges -- when the staff finally let them go for the day, the leader approached Taemin, leaning on the wall closest to him.

“Taemin-ah, join me at my apartment?  _ I have sweets _ .” The last bit was whispered conspiratorially, and successfully caught the man’s attention.

“I’d love to, as long as I don’t have any other schedules today.”

Baekhyun sent a pointed look towards said artist’s manager, who shook his head. “You’re free. Indulge your hyung?”

An eye roll answered him, but he nodded as well. “Fineeee Baekhyun- _ hyung _ .”

“Ah, so disrespectful~” a laugh “you know I don’t really care.”

“I know!” Taemin beamed, “It’s fun to irritate hyungs though.”

“Oh do I know that.”

They both laughed and the leader led the younger man out of the building and to his car, pulling on their masks as they went.

Once Baekhyun started driving, he put on some english music quietly to relax the younger. 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Taemin turned his head in surprise. “What do you mean? Nothing’s going on.”

He quieted as the singer shot him an unimpressed look. “Taeminnie, I’ve known you for about nine years. Something’s off. You were clinging to Jonginnie like your life depended on it and while I know the two of you are attached -- at the everything -- practically whenever you’re in the same room, I don’t usually see the same desperation.”

Eyes lowered, Taemin pushed his hair out of his eyes, sighing softly. “It’s nothing hyung.”

“Hmm. I’m sure.”

Deciding to drop the topic for the rest of the ride, Baekhyun instead took the time to catalogue the slight unsteadiness in the other’s breath, keeping his eyes firmly on the road.  _ He sounds anxious, and he thinks I didn’t notice the circles under his eyes? And if he thinks the most important person in his life didn’t notice either, then he’s an idiot. Jonginnie notices everything about people he cares about, and he’s not stupid. If he thinks something is off, I trust him for fucks sake. _

Reaching the apartment building, he parked and prodded Taemin’s shoulder gently, eyes widening when the dancer seemed to sink into even that tiny of a touch.

“We’re here, Minnie-ah~” he kept his voice soft, not wanting to spook the younger man.

“Mm.” he nodded, smiling a little, and got out of the car, following Baekhyun in like a duckling after its mother.

Flicking on the lights, the leader led him in, fussing around in the kitchen to gather the daifuku mochi he had in the fridge and to start some tea water heating up. “Get comfortable alright? I’ll be right there with the sweets.”

“Alright.”

And there was strike two, or well, the second sign. Taemin was  _ never _ this quiet or obedient. Well, almost never. 

As promised, Baekhyun slunk into the living area, plate of mochi in hand. “I have tea water heating up, but that shouldn’t take too long. Eat. you’re too skinny.”

“I’m to skinny? You sound like my mother.”

“Taemin.” He looked at him very seriously. “I am your mother.”

A beat of silence, and they both cracked up, taemin’s laugh starting to verge on hysterical.

The dancer took a mochi gratefully, and proceeded to eat it, head sinking slowly onto Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Taeminnie...what’s going on..?”

Silence filled the room for a while as he finished the mochi. “...so you know how we’re in social distancing and Stay at Home as much as possible with our schedules?”

“Yeah, of course,”

“Well, cause of COVID-19, I don’t get to see my members in person until we either have a vaccine or their enlistment ends, as you know.”

Baekhyun nodded. Not being able to be with Minseok, Kyungsoo, and Junmyeon hurt like hell.

“I was supposed to see them this weekend, and for some reason I’m feeling touch starved as all hell. You know, classic skin crawling and craving touch but also being startled by it. Which shouldn’t make any sense--”

“--with Jongin in your bed a large portion of the time?”

“Exactly. Except that he’s busy with schedules and SM loves to overwork and underwork you guys at the same time for some reason, so even that hasn’t been that often.”

“Thus the clinging to him like a lifeline.”

“Yeah…” 

Baekhyun slid an arm behind his shoulders, wrapping him in a loose hug. “Well I’m here, and fully willing to offer up my services as a living body pillow.”

“I think I’ll have to take you up on that, hyung.”

“Good. I’d be offended if you didn’t.” he joked lightly, moving Taemin’s head slightly so that he was nestled in the crook of his shoulder and neck. “Good?”

“Very. Just make the tea before I get too comfortable, and we’ll be perfect.”

“Works by me. Just let go, Minnie-ah. I’ve got you.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)   
let me know your thoughts down in the comments if you'd like! (or talk down there if you just want to chat or ramble XD)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought if you so choose!


End file.
